


First Kiss

by masaothedog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/pseuds/masaothedog
Summary: Just imagining what his first kiss might have been like
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	First Kiss

It was Severus’ 5th year, in spring. Things had fallen apart for him. He was miserable and distracted. He didn’t notice the tall, heavyset boy from Hufflepuff watching him cautiously from a distance until one day, he finally approached him. 

Severus didn’t believe him at first. It must be a joke. Somehow, Potter and his friends were behind it. Somehow they’d found out he was gay and found some boy to bribe for a cruel joke. 

He put the Hufflepuff off. He came back, but Severus put him off again. He kept coming back. 

Severus sat on the stone steps in the courtyard. It was raining on him, but he didn’t care. He missed having a friend. A real friend--not someone who talked to him because they wanted something from him. That Hufflepuff--a seventh year called Fernsby, he’d come to learn--sat next to him in the rain. He put his arm around Severus. 

Severus leaned into the bigger boy. He was warm. Soft. He started to cry and strong arms wrapped around him. He’d sometimes had fantasies about what it would be like to be held like this, by another boy. The reality was better. He felt so small in his arms. 

Sooner or later, the tears stopped. A big hand cupped his cheek and turned his face up, and before Severus knew what was happening, hot lips were on his, administering kisses like healing salve. Severus eagerly but awkwardly tried to return them. His heart slammed against the wall of his chest. He thought it would explode. Even as it calmed, his veins carried his excitement through his body. 

There were only a few more weeks left before summer. Severus knew he wouldn’t see Fernsby again. Their silent embraces and wet kisses were everything good in Severus’ world for those few weeks. They held him back from the void of despair until summer ripped those moments away from him. 

Nothing good lasted very long for him.


End file.
